


Thoramin

by CherFleur



Series: SGA drabble fic [6]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis Avatar - Freeform, Atlas - Freeform, Episode Related, Gen, Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherFleur/pseuds/CherFleur
Summary: Crystals, when hit at a certain frequency, tend to sing.Atlantis is no different, and though the living ones might not always be able to hear, the song had never ended.People also made certain sounds when hit at frequency.
Relationships: Atlantis & Aiden Ford, Atlantis & Athosian Children, Atlantis & Carson Beckett, Atlantis & Expedition Members
Series: SGA drabble fic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616983
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Thoramin

**Author's Note:**

> So, have another one! If you don't understand the meaning of the title, look up singing tesla coils on youtube, it's great fun.
> 
> As always, let me know if you see any grammatical errors or typos!

One could say that Atlantis was… irritated.

Their Atlas unit had shut down temporarily so that the main body didn’t have any unnecessary energy drain during the storm. Preparations had gone rather well, all things considered, and Rodney had taken the information they had given Radek and worked with it quickly. Their lightning rods were ready for activation, and storage devices were in place.

Everything had seemed as if it was going quite well.

Unfortunately they had… uninvited guests.

To say that they were upset that the Genii had managed to bypass their shields when they were otherwise occupied, would perhaps be an understatement.

While most of their systems were diverted towards keeping the electrical charges contained and in their proper channels, Atlantis could still do small things.

Like close doors.

Like release _just_ enough charge to conveniently hit nearby Genii soldiers and not their Sheppard who was dealing with the worst of it.

With so much of themselves shut down, the most lethal things they could do would potentially harm the Descendants remaining. Atlantis had no interest in harming their engineer, Elizabeth or their soldier. So the joys of slamming door after door into Genii faces – sometimes literally – was one that they reveled in.

The leader, Kolya, tried to blame Rodney for such, or Sheppard, but Atlantis had had Atlas sneak the shield generator into Rodney’s toolbelt. Every time that the Genii dictator intended harm upon his person, the shield would activate _just enough_ to abate the worst of the damage.

Atlantis could tell the moment when Rodney figured out what it was that was happening by the way his hands flickered at his waist. By the way that he drew the man’s attention to him over Elizabeth and stood between them when possible. The chauvinist Kolya thought it was about a man defending a woman, rather than technological intervention.

The Genii weren’t generally sexist. Not as a people.

No, it was just this man who found himself superior to others, and perhaps it wasn’t even gender related, but more egomania in general.

They cleared a path for their Sheppard and recorded each and every door slam to share with Chuck, because he enjoyed that sort of thing. Their Atlas – when not herding scientists or enacting repairs – spent a good portion of their time in the ST room with the technicians there. Learning Earth culture from the Descendants in a way that SENTINEL 3 could not transmit through files and observation drones.

As well, as, hmm. Electrical charges created their own sounds, so, if they just resituated a crystal here… opened a door there… ah, yes.

Atlantis had always loved to sing, and so had rather beautiful acoustics, if they did say so themselves.

It was a nice accompaniment to the bodies dropping all over the city, their Sheppard a dark, patient shape under their guidance. He would nudge for knowledge instinctively and they would give it, through the scanner and not.

The Genii were an irritant, but their Probationary Users were quickly dealing with the situation.

All would be well.

~*~

“Now, children,” Atlas was knelt down amongst them as they chattered excitedly about being back in the city. “I have an important task for you before we begin our play.”

“Okay, Atlas!”

”Now, there is a terminal in the area where the technicians sit. In the back where they do not use it because they haven’t quite parsed out it’s meaning yet. I need you to put this crystal in place beneath it. Can you do that?”

“Yes! But how will we know where to put it?”

“I will light the way for you.”

“Okay, Atlas. We’ll do this, and then we’ll play?”

“As promised.”

“Thank you, Atlas!”

~*~

As they walked away from the main part of the city, gaggle of children in tow, they activated the crystal with the recording compilation they had made.

Every screen that the main broadcasting terminal was connected to, showed a lovely montage of Genii soldiers running face first into doors. Again, and again and again. All to the lovely sound of Atlantis’ lightning rods thrumming with electricity, occasionally showing the few soldiers that had been zapped instead.

SENTINEL 3 had files on internet humor that they’d sent over, and Atlantis had watched many a cat video to get the mood correct.

Laughter filled the halls of Atlantis once again, where it had been somber since Sheppard had been forced to take so many lives. Since Elizabeth had needed to come to terms with the reality of the soldier who ruled with her.

Rodney was just grateful to be alive and was currently plotting loudly how to get back at Atlas for sneaking the device into his things. As well as blaming them for the lovely montage, which while not entirely inaccurate, was not the doing of this particular function of Atlantis.

Still, it was amusing.

~*~

“Ah, Aiden, Carson,” Atlas smiled at them where the young soldier was extoling on something amazing the team had done on an away mission to the fond doctor. “It’s good to see you well.”

“Hey Atlas!” the young man beamed up at them, slightly shorter than their constructed form. “Where’s the entourage?”

“The children are training,” they told him easily. “They are trying to hide from me.”

The doctor snickered good naturedly, light once again in his eyes and sleeping properly for the first time in weeks. His talks with Halling had been going well, and Jinto said that his father had gained from the sessions as well. As if the act of aiding another in such a way helped him to regain something that had been lost with the Culling of Athos.

Feeling the healing of another being, one you respected, as well as guiding it, could bring about the healing of oneself. They hoped that the empath spread this amongst his people in the same way that the children spread their complete trust of Atlantis to them.

Atlas hoped that the friendship continued, and that the humans comforted each other in ways that Atlas could not.

“I’ve doubts that you’ve no idea where they are,” Carson said with a smile. “Specifically because Rodney enjoys complaining about how sneaky you are to _no_ end.”

“As always, the engineer amuses.”

Aiden seemed to vibrate in place with energy.

“Hey, want some help?”

They tilted their head in consideration, thoughtful eyes on the youth and the doctor. They did not require assistance, but that was not why the young man had enquired, they knew.

“Hmm, perhaps. Would you like a lesson as well?”

“On how to hide from the city’s sensors? Oh, you _bet_ I do!”

Aiden was more accurate than he knew, really.

“Oh, well, I…”

“Come now, Carson,” Atlas hummed lowly, in tune with itself. “It could save your life one day.”

At that, the young soldier blinked, suddenly considering in ways he hadn’t before when the idea of fun and playing with children was all that was on his mind. He, at least, knew of how his commanding officer had used the life signs detector to find the many Genii spread out through the city.

What their ends had been.

“Yeah, c’mon, Doc.”

“I… well, alright then. If I won’t slow ya down.”

“Never.”

~*~

Guiding natural and artificial gene sequences to link with just the very edges of the Atlantis consciousness, Atlas felt… content. These living ones changed so very quickly, but they learned so much in that short timeframe.

Carson delighted when he found the first of the children in the botanists’ labs, playing with the semi-sentient bioluminescent creatures that had been brought back to Atlantis. They tended to brighten and darken, changing color subtly in time with the thrumming of power throughout the city, enchanted by Atlantis’ song.

_Jinto_ delighted by dropping off of a climbing pillar to land on the ‘unaware’ Atlas, another child attempting to tackle Aiden.

The soldier wasn’t off put not to have found the children, since they had come to them instead, but he’d seemed more thoughtful. The enthusiasm and brilliance of youth was to be carefully cultivated, but also tempered when necessary.

Atlantis had experience in this, and Atlas easily cast a gentle, guiding hand towards Their Own.

These Ones, they wanted.

They would slam a thousand doors in the faces of their enemies if need be. As well as keep record of it. For posterity's sake, of course.


End file.
